


Broken Bond (Harry Styles/Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson)

by Elisabethh98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Omega, Beta Liam, Beta Liam Payne, Bonding, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Omega Harry, Rut, Sad, Werewolves, fan fiction, heat - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mentions of liam payne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Harry is a sweet omega with a heart of gold. He got almost everything he need. He got an alpha to take care of him, the only thing he need know is that he need to find himself someone that can help him through his heat. Harry and Lizzie's his alpha, are one of those rare alpha parings that have no sexual feelings for each other. They have decided that if they find someone new to love, the best would be to break the bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry has always been that kind of person that don't talk to much about his past. Certaintly not about this pack alpha, who would believe him anyway. His alpha was one of the sweetest alphas he had ever met. Whenever he needed something, he knew he could call his alpha. Although after going their own ways, his alpha told him they would meet again soon. Harry and his pack alpha were one of those rare cases where there were no sexual feelings between them. Only an unbreakable bond that nobody could ever break apart. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry looked up to find that his mates were looking at him concerned. Each time he spared a thought at his alpha, he got lost in his thoughts and felt sad. He missed his alpha dearly and would do anything to see alpha again. "I am fine, just thinking". Harry replied, giving a small smile. "Are you sure, you don't look that good". His best mate, Niall asked. Last thing Harry wanted was to lie to Niall, his crush. He has no idea how to bring up his alpha to his mates. "Yeah, just need to sit down!". Harry replied taking a seat on a nearby chair. 

"Louis, mate?" Another one of Harry's mates replied as his name was called. "I think there is another pack nearby. They have been following after Niall and I when we have been out". Liam said, making Louis snap his head up. "They have? How many are they? Could they be a threat?" Louis found himself asking. "I think they are around four, and I don't think they will be a threat to us. It looks like they are just observing us". Taking in the new information, Louis let his guard down. "Lou?" Hearing the familiar female voice Louis turned around trying to look good for the other alpha, he had a helpless crush on.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Louis asked, shocked. If he knew she would be coming, he would at least have dressed nicer. "I wanted to stop by to see you, I can leave if you want me to". She replied, which Louis almost yelled no at instantly. "I want you to stay". Louis said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Is here an omega? I can smell this sweet musky scent". Lizzie said, into the crook of Louis's neck. 

At the same time, Harry lifted his head. The scent of his alpha filled the room making him restless. He looked around until he spotted her. He got up and pushed himself away from Niall to get over to her as fast as he could. "Mark me". Harry demanded as he neared Louis, who just gasped. "Love, we both know that just the bond speaking. Come here now and give me a cuddle!" Lizzie said and let Harry into her arms. "What bond?" Louis and Niall asked. The two of them being unmated alphas, but they new what a bond was surely. "Uhm. Don't know how to say this, but...I am Harry's alpha". As soon as the words left Lizzie's mouth the other two alphas just looked at each other shocked. 

"You are his alpha? Oh uhm. Do you want to be alone?" Louis asked about to leave. "But Lou, you promised we would cuddle next time me met!". Lizzie said sadly. Smiling Louis walked over to Lizzie and took the seat next to her, he slowly pulled her closer to his chest. Earing himself a lapful of Harry aswell. "Bed.." Harry murmured earning a laugh from Lizzie. "Fine". Lizzie said and some how got away from Louis's hold. "Ugh, I need to go!". Liam said and left, leaving Niall unsure of what he was supposed to do. 

They ended up in Louis's bed. Louis was lying with Lizzie into his side, while Harry was on top of her. Niall was leaning against the wall all the way over by the door. "Niall why are you so far away!". Lizzie whined, making Niall confused. "Get your ass over here and give me a cuddle!". Lizzie added, as Niall made his way over and lied down behind Lizzie. Harry moved himself so he was lying higher up on Lizzie, making the other two alphas doubt they had any chance against the other alpha. "Haz, can you promise me something?" Lizzie asked, getting the other alphas attention. "Anything". Harry replied, cuddling close. "Will you tell me if either of those two goofballs get ill? I also want to be noticed when you heat is coming". Lizzie spoke, turning to Louis. "I'll call you, when he is in heat. I promise". Louis replied. Louis was trying really hard to not touch Lizzie after the new news that had broken out about her being his best mate's alpha. Then all of a sudden, Lizzie looked sad, which made Louis's heart clench. "I should get going". Lizzie spoke, pulling herself away from Louis. At the same time she made sure that Harry would not get hurt, while she moved. "I will come with you". Harry said, following her out the room. 

"Is she alright?" Niall asked, confused. "I am not sure, Niall. She looked so sad all of a sudden". Louis replied, frowning. If there only could be a way to make her happier.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie helps Harry through his heat and tries to give Niall and Louis hints.

After Harry had left with Lizzie the other day, Louis and Niall had talked things out about their crushes. Although none of them thought they would wake up a few days later to the smell of Harry's sweet scent. He was in heat for sure and Niall had to lock his room and let Louis join him. His cock was throbbing as he thought about Harry spread out for him ready to take him. 

"Hey Lizzie, it's Louis. Harry just went into heat. Niall and I are locked inside my room". Louis spoke into his phone as he tried to calm down Niall. "I what!" Louis screamed down the phone. "She just hanged up on me. She wants to borrow your shirt Niall". Louis said as the door suddenly opened. "I need your shirt Niall, please. You smell so good!" Lizzie purred. "I ugh, I smell good?" Niall asked dumbly as he took off his shirt. "I love you!" Lizzie yelled as she planted a kiss on Niall's cheek. 

Heading back to Harry's room Lizzie opened the door seeing Harry already lying on his bed spread out naked. "Lizzie, get over here now!" Harry whined as he moaned out filthy words. "I am here love, I brought you something!". Lizzie said and gave Harry, Niall's shirt. Harry scented the shirt as he ran his hand over his throbbing cock. "How did you know that I had a crush on Niall?" Harry asked, while seeing stars. "I am your alpha, I am supposed to know these things. I could help you get together with him if you want. Just think of Niall, while I help you out yeah!" Lizzie said.

Harry's eyes are wide and full of lust. His skin is flushed and dripping with swear, and Lizzie can hear his heartbeat pounding. "You smell so good love, I bet Niall would come untouch from just smelling you". Harry whined on top of the bed and moved his hips hard down on the matress, desperate for any kind of friction. "Such a pretty boy for me, aren't you?" Harry leans into Lizzie as he comes untouched. His cock is hard again after just a few seconds and precum is dripping down his shaft. "Alpha, please!" Harry begged showing off his neck. "What do you want Harry?" Lizzie asked, shedding her clothes. "Want your lips around my cock, want to feel myself deep inside of you. Want to suck your nipples as if I was milking you!" Harry moaned, getting harder by the thought. He loved it when he got to suck Lizzie's breast, being able to come just from that. After years together, they had discovered that Harry had a milk drinking kink. 

Lizzie curls her fist around Harry's cock and stroke upwards in a long, agonizing pull that ends in Lizzie brushing her palm over the head before going back down again. Harry cries out desperately and bucks his hips a little as he chases after her touch. "You like that don't you?" Lizzie asks, moving her other hand up to play with his nipples. Giving them the lightest pinch, but enough to have Harry moaning out her name loudly. "No more teasing!" Harry manage to moan out. Lizzie changes up her strategy and starts to stroke him finally, slow pulls, but probably the best he has ever had. Lizzie bends down and licks a stripe over the head, which makes Harry arch his back as he comes hard. "Want to fuck you now, can I?" Harry asks, staring deep into Lizzie's eyes. "Yeah, anything you want". Harry takes that as his clue as he takes two of his fingers up in his mouth, sucking them. He makes sure that Lizzie is perfectly prepped before he makes his next move. Trusting hard and fast into her with such love and lust. "Harry dear, go harder yeah and move up here". Lizzie said, getting Harry's attention. She moved her arms around his back, being able to set a vibrating vibrator in his arse. "Ooh!" Harry moaned out loudly. "Fuck me good and I might turn it on!" Lizzie said, watching Harry's expression. "Yes please, can I suck your nipples too?" Harry asked innocently. Looking into her eyes, Harry already knew the answer as he licked a stripe over her left nipple. 

Harry continues in his pace long after he has gone soft, but loving the feeling of being inside his alpha. Normally alphas never let him top, which is one of the main reasons he loves that Lizzie lets him be kind of dominate. When the vibrator turns on he knows he has down something right and he comes again. They continue their sexual act through his heat, which last about three days. Although on the fourth day he is still horny, but he isn't leaking anymore. The thing is though, he got another vibrator this time, bigger. Some how he managed to convince Lizzie to not wear a bra under her lace top. He follows her around like a lost puppy, ending up in the living room. Lizzie takes a seat between Niall and Louis, who both look up when Harry follows after her. He takes the seat down by her feet, but a quick look make him move himself to sit on her lap. "Don't I smell good?" Harry asked looking directly in Niall's eyes. "Yeah, you smell just like Lizzie. You feeling good?" Niall replied to Harry, who just looked at him with wide eyes. "I am really horny. Please Lizzie, can I?" Harry asked, looking between the three alphas. Before Lizzie could answer, Harry had lifted up Lizzie's top and attacked her right breast, sucking. "We should go-" Louis started to say as he tried to not look at Lizzie. "Please stay, Lou. He likes to be watched". Lizzie replied, just as Harry let out a filthy moan. "Uhm, can I?" Louis asked shyly. "Yeah". Niall watched with wide eyes as Louis turned towards Lizzie and moved her other breast into his mouth, sucking lightly. Niall was astonished at what he was witnessing. Most of all he was hard and he sure as hell knew that Louis was hard to from seeing his visable bulge in his joggers. 

Niall was shaken out of his deep thoughts when Harry let out what had to be the most beautiful moan Niall had ever heard. He watched as Louis let go of her breast seemed quite alright with nuzzling his head against her neck. "I think I just came in my pants". Harry said looking down. "Love that is nothing to be ashamed off. You are in heat and do you want to know a secret anyway?" Lizzie asked, getting all boys attention. "You weren't the only one. These two right here came in their pants from watching you, ain't that right Niall?" Lizzie asked, making both alphas a tad bit shy. "I am going to clean up". Niall said as he left the room in a hurry. Later on Lizzie had managed to get Harry into a bath, just as the door opened and Louis stepped inside and locked the door then noticing the pair. "Oh shit!" Louis said, turning around. "Louis strip and take that shower yeah, I am not going to give you blue balls, alright!" Lizzie said turning around. Making sure nobody was looking Louis made sure to do just what she said as he got into the shower getting a hand on himself. He could clearly see Lizzie washing Harry in the bathtub, but he imagined that it was him and not Harry. 

Finally feeling like he was all clean, Louis stepped out of the shower forgetting about Lizzie being outside with Harry. Realizing his mistake he reached for the towel, which was too far away. "I got you a nice big fluffy towel!" Louis watched as he was given a towel, as Lizzie was not facing him, but Harry. Harry was wrapped up in a fluffy towel too and he looked adorable. "Thanks!" Louis replied and wrapped the towel around his waist. "You look so cute with your hair all over". Lizzie cooed, shocking Louis when he understood she wasn't talking to Harry. "I am cute?" Louis asked dumbly.

"Damn!" Louis thought as Lizzie dissapeared out the door. He tried his best to not analyze her words too much, but who could blame him. Heading back downstairs Niall was sitting in an armchair by himself while Harry was sitting in the love seat. "Are you feeling better?" Louis asked as he sat down next to Harry. "Yeah, stopped leaking. Think my heat is finally over". Harry replied just as Lizzie walked into the room. She sat down on Harry's lap, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all for reading and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.  
> Lots of love xx ElisabethH98


End file.
